sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
SpectroMagic
SpectroMagic was a Nighttime Parade presented in The Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort. It was introduced in 1991 as part of the park's 20th anniversary celebrations, replacing the Main Street Electrical Parade. In 2013, following reports that the SpectroMagic floats had been destroyed, Disney confirmed that the parade had been permanently retired. The Story The parade is about Mickey Mouse, along with the SpectroMagic Spectromen, who together create the power of SpectroMagic. After the first part of the Parade with Mickey Mouse and the SpectroMagic Spectromen, the parade then takes you though five different themes: #"The Worlds of Music from the Silly Symphonies" #"The Wonder of Sleeping Beauty's Garden" #"The Fantasy of The Little Mermaids Ocean" #"The Imagination of Fantasia" #"And The World of Dreams in a Grand Disney Cavalcade" History *'Original Run': October 1, 1991 – May 21, 1999 *'Secondary Run': April 2, 2001 – June 4, 2010 *'Opening Announcement': "Welcome to the splendor, the spectacle, the sparkling sensation, where the romance, the comedy, and the thrill of Disney fantasies come to electric life. And now, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents, in a million points of musical light, the magic worlds of Disney...in SpectroMagic!" *'Closing Announcement': "So long! From Jiminy Cricket... in SpectroMagic!" Throughout the 17 years of running nightly at the Magic Kingdom, the SpectroMagic Parade has had various combinations of lineups. These range from different characters in different locations throughout the parade, to whole units being in a different order. The soundtrack was released as its own album, rather than being featured on the Walt Disney World Official Album. Parade Units Alongside the five different units, the parade consists of 23 units, with some of the unit consisting of more than one float. Overall, the parade has 39 floats. The Worlds of Music from the Silly Symphonies *SpectroMagic Trumpeters Unit *SpectroMagic Whirly-Balls (four Whirly-Balls) *SpectroMagic Title Unit *SpectroMagic Mickey Mouse's Unit *Silly Symphonies Unit (four separate floats connected together) The Wonder of Sleeping Beauty's Garden *Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 1 *Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 2 *Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 3 The Fantasy of The Little Mermaids Ocean *Giant Fish Unit *School of Fish Unit (two separate whirling floats) *Ursula Unit *The Little Mermaid Unit (three separate Floats) * Orange Fish and Gray Fish The Imagination of Fantasia *Fantasia Opening Unit *Bacchus Unit *Diana Unit (three separate floats) *Chernabog Unit The World of Dreams in a Grand Disney Cavalcade *First Finale Unit (three separate floats) *Carousel Unit *Second Finale Unit (three separate floats) Disney Characters With 45+ Disney Characters, 14 Spectromen, and 8 Butterflies, this parade requires 65+ performers nightly. *Mickey Mouse *Roger Rabbit Run *Genie Run *Goofy *Golden Harp and the Beanstalk *Chip *Dale *Fauna *Flora *Merryweather *Ursula *Ariel *King Triton *Ostriches (x5) Fantasia *Pluto *Big Bad Wolf *Br'er Bear *Br'er Fox *Fifer Pig *Fiddler Pig *Practical Pig *Jaq *Gus *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Alice *White Rabbit *The Queen of Hearts *Mary Poppins *Peter Pan *Smee *Snow White *Grumpy *Doc *Bashful *Sneezy *Sleepy *Happy *The Evil Queen *Captain Hook *Dopey *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Pluto (sometimes) *Chernabog "A Piece of SpectroMagic History" The Piece of Disney History collection became "A Piece of SpectroMagic History" Collection for the year 2014. Each month one Limited Edition Disney Pin was released, and contained different original elements from the former SpectroMagic parade. References External links * Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Former Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:1991 establishments in Florida Category:2010 disestablishments in Florida